


The Ultimatum

by miss_aligned



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 1, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aligned/pseuds/miss_aligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley and Kaidan have a healthy disagreement about the lieutenant's extracurricular activities... or lack thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimatum

“This again?” Kaidan’s tone was exasperated but still affable. He seemed to understand that their truce was going to be short-lived from the start, which, she observed, was wise. Despite the topic of conversation, he fell into stride beside her and they made their way to the docks.

“I said that if you took too long to tell her that I was going to be forced to take the situation into my own hands, didn’t I?” Ashley’s tone was playful, but very frank. She was already planning to make a move on her friend’s behalf.

“Ash, come on. I’m serious. It isn’t appropriate.”

“I didn’t ask if it was appropriate, LT. It’s necessary.”

He sighed heavily in response. He seemed to be hesitating, but eventually revealed what was on his mind. “I did talk to her, you know. Sort of. Once we get this business with Saren handled and can get some shore leave, well, maybe we’ll see what happens.”

Ashley was marginally surprised that he’d actually said something to the commander about his feelings. She had the impression that he wasn’t entirely forthcoming with what he wanted, but a tiny amount of progress was better than nothing at all. That was, of course, provided he was telling the truth. “And who knows how long it will take to get to that point?”

“Yeah, I know. I’m not trying to jeopardize anyone’s career here.” She knew what he really meant by those words, even if others might have suspected something else. He was trying to protect Shepard’s reputation and standing since she was so obviously under scrutiny. It was not about his career. It was about hers. Ashley knew him well enough to understand also that he was being a pansy.

“Loosen up, LT. I’m going to help you out.”

“I don’t need any help, Ash, and I don’t understand your fascination with this.”

“Clearly you’ve never really experienced the wonder of overwhelming sexual tension in the Mako as it turns upside-down and falls off of a mountain, LT. Believe me when I say that your deal with the Skipper has impact on more than just the two of you. If I have to deal with you two making googly eyes behind the other’s back much longer, I’m going to respectfully smack both of you.”

Kaidan fell silent after that. It was quite obvious that he hadn’t realized that his feelings for their commanding officer had wide-reaching impact. It wasn’t nearly as bad as she made it sound, of course, but it was fun to play it up anyway. Really, she just wanted to see what might happen. She respected both Alliance officers greatly and she knew they’d work well together. She wanted to see them happy, but she wasn’t about to let Alenko think she cared like that.

“Listen, LT, I’m stepping in because you missed a golden opportunity last week. You could have done something or said something. Skipper was relaxed, pleasantly buzzed, and ready to think about things that didn’t involve Saren and war. It would have been perfect.”

Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck as he no doubt revisited the circumstances in his memory. The humans in the crew had gotten together for a little fun in honor of Christmas. It hadn’t been much, but they’d officially postponed any proper work for a few hours to just kick back and enjoy some alcohol and down time. He probably hadn’t wanted to ruin Shepard’s rare chance at time for relaxation. “We’ve got more important things to worry about than our… my… extracurricular activities.”

Ashley chuckled as she pulled at the edge of the bag she’d been carrying, just enough to let him see the items she’d purchased. “Yeah, the New Year!” She smiled as his eyebrow rose questioningly when he noticed the bottles she was toting back to the Normandy with her. “It’ll be fine. Don’t worry. We’ll get her all happy-drunk, then come midnight, you swoop in for the kiss.”

The Lieutenant stopped in his tracks, clearly dumbfounded by what she was proposing. “Ash, I’m not just up and kissing her with everyone around. That’s insane!”

“Keep moving, LT, or we’re going to be late,” she responded, urging him forward again with a wave of her hand. “Relax. No one is even going to notice. It’s a perfectly understandable tradition. It’s perfect! If she or anyone else has a problem with it, you can just claim to have gotten carried away due to the party and the alcohol. No harm done and no one is going to hold it against you. Who knows? If it works out and she’s into it, you might just win yourself the most dangerous girlfriend in the galaxy.”

All Kaidan could do was shake his head in response. He didn’t agree with her plan in the slightest.

Now it was Ashley’s turn to stop abruptly just outside the docks. “Listen to me, LT. If you don’t kiss her at midnight, then I will! I’ll prove to you that it’s no big deal. It’s your choice. Skipper’s getting kissed at midnight. Will it be you or me?” In all honesty, Ashley really didn’t want to follow through with her threat, but if it could serve as a big enough kick in the pants to get him moving, then she was fine with claiming so. It was a bit of a gamble, but she was confident that when the time came, she need only take a couple of steps in Shepard’s direction. Kaidan would be watching. He would never let it happen.

For a moment, Kaidan appeared unable to find the right words to respond. She smiled broadly as his mouth hung open for a moment before he snapped it shut. He’d clearly been caught off guard by her little plan, but at least he knew what to expect. Finally, after several long moments of perplexed consideration, he moved off again in the direction of the docks. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”


End file.
